


Cometa

by RikaNonaka



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Trapped
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 16:56:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13815471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RikaNonaka/pseuds/RikaNonaka
Summary: Shiro y Pidge terminan atrapados en un cometa sin oportunidad de escapar por sus propios medios.





	Cometa

Pidge desvariaba mientras pensaba en cómo salir de aquella situación en la que había terminado. Era una de estas situaciones donde te preguntas ¿cómo carajos terminé aquí?

Varada junto con Shiro en un cometa que se alejaba cada vez más del castillo, lejos de sus compañeros y lejos de sus leones.

— Tenemos que salir de aquí — exclamaba alertada mientras daba vueltas en la roca cubirta de hielo y sin darse cuenta resbalaba con este.

— Tranquila, no podrás pensar en nada mientras estés alterada — le decía su líder mientras la ayudaba a levantarse pero la superficie tan resbaladiza le hacía imposible levantarse por completo.

— ¡Esto es un completo fiasco!

— Tranquila.

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

— No tenemos que hacer nada.

— ¿Cómo no vamos a…?

La pregunta quedó a la mitad pues Shiro soltó a la chica haciendo que esta callera de sentón contra la superficie del objeto celeste.

— Auch ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

— Te estas alterando demasiado — repitió mientras se sentaba a su lado — Nada malo pasará solo tranquilízate.

— ¿Cómo estas tan seguro?

— Lo sé. Tenemos un equipo y el equipo será quién nos saque de aquí, estoy seguro.

Shiro parecía tan tranquilo que la histeria de su compañera desapareció en un parpadeo, miró a su líder tan calmado mientras miraba al universo como si nunca se tomará el tiempo de verlo (a pesar de que habían viajado por el durante meses) y al final, ella también se quedó mirando al mismo lugar sin decir nada.

Tembló un poco, la superficie helada del bólido le causaba escalofríos y para su sorpresa, sin siquiera girarse a verla, Shiro la rodeó con un brazo.

— ¿Qué haces? — Pidge preguntó sonrojándose.

— Hace frío — respondió simplemente el piloto con obviedad, aunque para sus adentros la chica pensaba que eso no era una respuesta.

Volvieron a compartir el silencio aunque Shiro parecía absortó mirando el lugar como si se tratará de un paseo turístico, cosa que molestaba a la piloto en cierta manera, no pensaba que estuviera viendo la seriedad de la situación en la que estaban.

— ¿No es hermoso?

La voz del paladín llegó a ella de forma tan inesperada que no pudo evitar dar un pequeño salto, tuvo que mirar a su líder y seguir su mirada para saber a qué se refería el piloto, y aun así tardó un par de segundos en deducir que se refería a la cola del cometa.

El objeto en el que estaban dejaba una estela de luces tras de él que al desprenderse parecían fusionarse con las estrellas haciendo un espectáculo fascinante para cualquier observador. O mejor dicho, para casi cualquier observación.

— Al calentarse los componentes del núcleo, estos pasan directamente de estado sólido a gaseoso formando una estela de gases que se proyecta al lado contrario de su estrella central. Este cometa debe estar cerca de su estrella para que su estela sea notable.

Shiro rió divertido, cosa que no le agradó a la chica, aunque consideraba a la ciencia como algo entretenido no encontraba en ella nada que considerara apropiado para una risa, asi que refunfuñó.

— ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

— Siempre te tienes que tomar todo tan en serio — contestó divertido su líder, no era una pregunta, más bien parecía una observación divertida o al menos para el paladín.

— No me gusta esperar — se excusó la piloto, aunque esta parecía una vaga razón —. Prefiero tener mi mente ocupada en algo que solo esperar a que me rescaten.

Shiro rió de nuevo y dirigió su vista una vez más a la estela del bólido en el que viajaban.

— ¿Sabías que en la antigüedad los científicos creían que los cometas eran presagios de mala suerte? Pensaban que anunciaban la muerte de un monarca.

— Tonterías. Hoy en día sabemos que solo son objetos formados de agua, hielo seco, amoníaco, metano, hierro, magnesio, sodio y silicatos.

— Así es, ahora sabemos eso — La chica no había terminado de hablar, pero algo en el tono de su líder hizo que prestará atención a sus palabras —. Es impresionante pensar en la cantidad de información que descubrimos en solo un par de cientos de años y me hace pensar en lo que descubriremos en otro par de cientos de años más pero también pienso que debe haber muchas cosas que no sabemos, por eso a veces es bueno detenerse y ver las cosas desde otra manera. Disfrutar aquellas cosas que tenemos a nuestro alcance. ¿Me preguntó si seremos los primeros seres humanos atrapados en un cometa?

Pidge abrió sus ojos tanto como podía y por primera vez miró a su alrededor con atención. Shiro tenía razón, no había registros de que alguien alguna vez hubiera viajado en un cometa, si bien sus trajes de paladines los protegían eso en teoría debía ser imposible y aun así ahí estaban ellos. Contuvo las ganas de saltar de emoción ante aquella revelación y se conformó con sonreír tanto como sus labios se lo permitían.

— Tienes razón, Shiro — dijo después de un par de minutos —. Esto es hermoso.


End file.
